Spirited Away 2: Time to go back home
by Sour-Angel
Summary: Okaii... So Chihiro is now 18 years old and is about 5 months away from graduating but when she is taking her little brother to the park she runs into something very important to her from the spirit world :
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: hey everyone! Okay so just in case everyone thinks this is not about Chihiro it is I just made up a nick name "Bunny" only her little brother calls her that though: D )

Chapter One: Bad Things end with Good

"Dimmit Bunny wake up before I come and sit on your head again!" screamed a really high pitched voice. I opened one eye to see who was making the noise and it turned out to be my little '8' year old brother Tyler.

"Five more… wait no 10 more minutes Tyler" I said very sleepily

"No you said that 10 minutes ago and mom said you HAVE to take me to the park to meet Suzy!" he screamed,

"Oh yeah that's right you have a date with your girlfriend today… I almost forgot" of course he started yelling at me about how she wasn't his girlfriend and that they were just friends, but for the love of god I have to take him to that daum park every Saturday at 2:30 to meet up with his 'friend' so they could sit in the sand and talk about school.

"Okay okay stop yelling at me I'll get up!" and with that he was gone. *sigh* 'now I wish I hadn't left the spirit world… that way I wouldn't have to deal with Tyler, my parents and school!' I thought to myself,

"DAMMIT HAKU WHY HAVN'T YOU KEPT YOU BLUDDY PROMISE!" I yelled to myself

"Haku, Haku, Haku that's all you talk & dream about, that boy that you 'met'" said Tyler as he stood in my door way,

"You talk about Suzy in your sleep"

"Shut up I do not!"

"Yes you do 'oh Suzy let's spend the rest of our life together' or 'my darling Suzy your eyes are as blue as the sky' which is a really bad pick up line by the way"

He started blushing "yeah well you DRAW Haku all the time! You have like 5 sketch books filled with pictures of him!" he smiled evilly.

"At least I can draw him unlike you! Every time you draw Suzy it looks like you let Sarah chew it up! (Sarah is our pet dog)"

"SHUT THE FU…" he trailed off

"Both of you stop fighting before I ground you both!" yelled my father

"but dad she was…"

"TYLER OLIVER OGINO! DON'T YOU DARE BACK TALK ME! Now go downstairs and wait for your sister!"

So he ran down the stairs yelling for our mom which he did all the time cause he is a cry baby.

"Chihiro can we have a little talk?" asked my father, I don't really talk about things with my parents but I thought I would make a exception.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about" I said this with a *of course Dad I always have time to listen to your problems* voice

He sat beside me on my bed and let out a big sigh before talking "me and your mother are getting a divorce Chihiro."

"WHAT!"

"And I'm leaving to be with Juliet"

"AGAIN WHAT!" I was now standing

"look honey I love Juliet and you mother knows this and that's why she is okay with it I'm so sorry but we will have a family meeting about this later so just go to the park with your brother okay"

I ran out the door and my brother followed

"Bunny don't walk so fast" my brother yelled after me so I decided to slow down and wait for the little pain in my ass

"Hurry up Squirt otherwise Suzy will leave"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Well what do you want to be called then?"

"Stud muffin"

"There is no way in hell I'm calling you that Tyler!"

We spent the whole rest of the walk talking about nicknames but for some reason I kept thinking about if haku would ever ask me to call him anything like Baby Cake, Baby, or anything like that 'hold on!' I thought to myself 'I'm the one who loves him, he probably doesn't love me so why am I even thinking about this sort of stuff' of course I'm still the clumsiest person on this planet and as I was thinking to myself I walked right into a building that I didn't see.

"BUNNY ARE YOU OKAY!" yelled Tyler straight into my ear

"I'm fine but you yelling into my ear DOESN'T HELP!"

"C-C-C-Chihiro?" said a voice

I turned my head and saw a boy with black hair that was cut with the bangs styled up with hair gel and he had green eyes that struck my heart as soon as I looked into them.

"Haku" I whispered.

(A/N: ha-ha sorry I had to leave you guys in suspense but it's worth it trust me!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Promise Kept

I got up and stared at the boy. "Haku is that you?" I asked hoping it was

"yeah it's me Chihiro it's me" I ran towards him and locked my arms around his neck and he locked his around my waist, "I can't believe you're here, I've dreamed of this moment for 8 years but it never turned out as I wanted it to!" I whispered in his ear

"How did it turn out?" he asked

"well on time you were wearing a clown costume, oh and there was this one other time where you brought your pet unicorn zippy with you and…" he started to laugh as he spoke

"Oh Chihiro you always did have an amazing imagination" we loosened our grip he still held me but we were face to face.

"You should see my brothers imagina… holy crap my brother" and I let go of him and turned around to see Tyler standing in a sand pit with Suzy laughing and having a good time

"Is that your brother over there with that girl?" Haku asked, I turned back to him and hugged him again.

"Yeah he is a real pain in the ass sometimes but he'll grow on you eventually" we let go of each other even though I really didn't want to and we sat on a bench,

"Well I'm glad to see your not an only child anymore how old is he?" haku asked

"He's 8 apparently my mom was pregnant with him when I first visited your world… we didn't know this of course…" I trailed off and Haku gave me a worried look,

"what's wrong Chihiro?"

Tears stared filling my eyes before I could answer with a straight face "My dad is divorcing my mom to be with his stupid boss from work! And I still haven't told Tyler, we are supposed to go back home soon and have a family meeting about it but… I can't go back there! Not now not ever… and neither can Tyler… Haku he's only 8 years old and he won't have a father anymore" Haku looked worried

"Then I don't have to be scared that you won't accept my offer." I looked up and he and he had a smirk on his face

"What do you mean your offer" he waited awhile to answer

"I came here to get you… and bring you back with me to the spirit world… everyone misses you including me." He blushed at his last words but soon went back to his regular smiling face, happiness washed over me and I jumped up

"Of course I will come back with you Haku! Can Tyler come to?"

"I don't see why not he looks like a good kid and I won't leave him alone like my dad left me."

'His dad left him alone' I thought to myself as I sat back down,

"Chihiro don't look at me like that it's no big deal I didn't really care" he had the look of hurt in his eyes

"Haku… thank you" and then something magical happened! Haku started to lean closer to my face and he was going to kiss me but then,

"Bunny can we go home now, Suzy left and I'm bored!" yelled my brother, Haku pulled away and stood up 'DAMMIT TYLER!' I thought to myself as I stood up as well,

"Tyler we are not going home… we are going to the spirit world with Haku… and we are gonna live there…"

"So this guy is Haku… Did you know my sister dreams about you, and has like 5 sketch books FULL of you!" I quickly put my hand over his mouth before he could say anything else,

"No I don't, and I only have like 2 pages in one of my sketch books with you on them" Haku looked sad after I said that,

"Oh… well should we go get your stuff then?"

"Yeah but we can't let our parents see us or they will you know…"

"I understand I'll get you guys in through a window or something"

After we got our stuff we ran down to the entrance but Tyler stopped us,

"What about mom and dad wont they miss us?"

I sighed 'I guess now is the time to tell him' I thought

"Look Tyler mom and dad aren't going to be married anymore and I can't let you go on without a father"

"But if I leave then I won't have a father anyway!"

"Yes you will" Haku butted in

"I'll be like a father figure to you… after all I am 18."

Tyler seemed confused but accepted it and went along the rest of the way, when we got to the gate I felt the wind pulling me in and I ran, I wasn't sure if they were following me but I didn't care at the moment I just wanted to run, as the end of the tunnel neared I slowed down then I saw it… the grass and I stopped

"I'm Finally Home!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home again

"Chihiro wait up!" yelled Haku

"NO WAY… I'll meet you at the doors okay!" I yelled back and started running again I didn't care that I left them behind I just wanted to run I ran through the streets and passed all the stands I was so happy my heart was racing even faster than it was the minute I saw haku in my world, as soon as I reached the steps that lead to the bath house I stopped and started breathing heavily so I sat on the steps and held my face in my hands,

"Bunny are you okay?" asked tyler, he sounded worried as did Haku when he spoke

"Chihiro…" he sat down beside me and put his arm around me like he did when I was first here, I remember that I was curled up in a corner and he came up to me, knelt beside me and put his arms around me like this,

"What's wrong? You were so happy to see everyone… what happened?" he asked with worry in his words

"That's just it Haku… I'm happy to see them but what if they are not happy to see me! I mean I just left without saying good bye to Lin, Kamajii, Bôh and everyone else… what if they hate me now because of that!" "Baby they won't hate you… they jumped at the idea of you coming back! They will welcome you with open arms I swear" I stood up so fast that haku's arms were still in the spot they were in when I was sitting down 'BABY DID HE JUST CALL ME BABY!' I thought over and over again, "what's wrong?" he asked a little confused "you just called me baby" "what no I didn't… you look tired are you tired… wait no I know what's wrong you're thirsty and hungry I'll be right back" he zipped into the bathhouse 'wow I've never seen him get all squirmy' I thought to myself, after waiting for awhile Haku finally came out of the bathhouse with food and two pairs of uniforms, "What's this for?" I asked he kind of gave me a *I'm gonna be sarcastic* look but I didn't really pay attention "Well this if food and you're supposed to eat it, and this thing I think you're supposed to wear it and…" he trailed off as I interrupted "You mean you go me my job back!" "Well unless you don't want it back… I mean you will probably want to go home eventually" "HAKU! Your amazing and I never want to leave I would miss everyone … and the person I love" I said hoping he would catch on that I was implying him but by the look on his face he didn't catch on, "oh… well you should probably go and tell him that you here" he said with pain in his eyes and I couldn't keep it in anymore I had to tell him "Haku that person is you… I love you" then the next thing I knew his hands were on my hips pulling me forwards as he locked his arms around my waist as he whispered into my ear "Chihiro I have Loved you ever since you were 10 years old and when you left my heart cracked and I was so upset I didn't eat or sleep for months I need you and I love you" I'm pretty sure we would have stayed in that position forever but I realized that I still needed to go and see everyone so I let go and so did he but he held my hand as I called for Tyler to come eat something before he disappeared and after we ate we went across the bridge and stopped at the door "It's okay Chihiro they won't be mad at you I promise" Haku whispered into my ear as we walked into the doors I was over whelmed with happiness as everyone yelled "SEN! YOU'RE FINALLY HOME!"


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait u guys but I've been sooo busy with school and everything but here it is finally and it's got a little bit of a "WHAT THE HELL" but it's worth it)

Chapter 4 Heartbreak with a side or fries

"Hey Everyone" I yelled back, 4 people ran up towards me… one of them was even Yubaba; I felt haku let go of my hand and leave my side before lin came up to me.

"So Sen you finally decided to come back to visit me did you know" she said with a twinkle in her eye

"Yeah I missed you guys" I said

"We missed you to Sen!" protested Bôh as he gave me a bone crushing hug as Yubaba came forward and said something

"NOW Bôh put the poor girl down before she gets the chance to get any work done!" she yelled at him and he up me down then I got another not so crushing hug from lin as she let go her head turned to the corner where haku stood

"Hey dragon when she wasn't here you wouldn't leave us alone! And now that she's here your all by yourself in a corner! What's wrong with you?" she said with her hands on her hips and a face that said 'I'm not very impressed' but I laughed and turned to the voice that was calling my name

"Chihiro is it okay if me and tyler go up to my room and play?" Bôh asked cautiously

"yeah I think that would be a great idea…" as lin interrupted me

"Chihiro can you go find haku I'm pretty sure you're the only one he will tell what's wrong" I sighed

"yeah I'll go find him" I walked off and down the hall lin said she saw him go down, it was a good 10 minutes of walking before I found him leaning against a wall

"Hey why did you disappear?" I asked with no answer so I walked up to him put my hand on his cheek,

"Sad boy, what's wrong" I asked

"Nothing it's just…" he trailed off

"Just what… you're not tired of having me around are you?" He stopped leaning against the wall as he looked hurt at my statement

"Chihiro I could never be tired of having you around, like I said on the bridge I need you"

"Then what's the matter haku" I said in sortta a whisper yell

"You promise you won't leave if I tell you" I hugged him and he hugged me back

"I promise" and then there was a hand on my shoulder whipping me around to face them… it was a girl! She had long blonde hair and green eyes, not at green as hakus but still green, she looked angry at me for some reason and the way her voice sounded it confirmed my suspicions that she was angry

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing with my fiancé?"

(A/N: Ik Ik fiancé, but the story had to have some sort of twist in it! But you will have to wait until the next chapter to see chihiro's reaction… will she break the promise she just made and leave the spirit world forever?)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Decisions!

My eyes bulged and I whispered "fiancé" I turn around to face him, I can barley look at him right now so I bolt down the hall into an open room I slam the door shut I lean against the wall and slid down into the feudal position and I cry I just couldn't hold it in so I wept and wept, a few hours later someone came knocking at the door,

"Chihiro are you in here?" came Haku's voice, and my head sprung up

"Get away from this door before I punch right through it and into your face!" I scream at him but of course he doesn't listen and opens the door

"Chihiro just let me explain please I ju…" he says before I cut him off

"Shut up" I mumble

"What?" he asked

"I said SHUT UP!" I scream, people are now gathering at the door to watch this thing go down even Lin is there and Kamajii,

"Don't speak to me like that!" he says with authority in his voice

"OR WHAT! YOU'LL LIE TO ME AGAIN!" pain struck his eyes

"I never lied to you Chihiro I ment every word I said to you"

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED HAKU! YOU DON'T NEED ME WHEN YOU HAVE HER!" the whole crowd gasped, he didn't speak after that but I did

"How long have you to been together?" he turned his head to see who was there as he spoke

"6"

"6 what? Days, years, weeks, months, minutes!"

"Years" he said putting his head down in shame even his fiancé showed up

"Haku what's going…" she spoke and he interrupted with anger in his voice

"Stay out of this Emma-Leah!" he yelled and she backed away

"Oh Emma-Leah is her name…" I say pushing him aside and walking over to her

"Hi Emma-Leah I'm Chihiro, did you know that your Soon to be Daum husband told me that He LOVED ME! And NEEDED ME!" Pain flashed her eyes

"Chihiro how could you tell her that! It was between us!" Haku yelled and something in Emma-Leah snapped

"HAKU DON'T YOU DARE BLAME HER OR YELL AT HER!" she screamed

"What do you expect? Do you think she is going to be all chipper and happy! No she is going to be hurt! She has every right to take her anger out on you!" I couldn't believe my ears, she was defending me! But I had to make my decision whether to stay or to go, everything was silent for a few minutes until haku spoke again

"Chihiro I...I…" he trailed off as I spoke

"I'm leaving" I turned toward him and his eyes bulged

"But…but you promised you wouldn't leave"

"Well I'm breaking that promise"

(A/N: ohhhhhhh snap she is going to leave! Or will she? Who knows even I don't yet but hey it will be worth the wait)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: just tell me the truth

I started to walk away then I started to run away, I ran up to the room Lin had given me the key to earlier to find my stuff all in the closets and drawers for a couple of minutes I sat on my bed, then I walked up and down the room so many times there is probably a dent but I stopped as a knock came at my door as I walked over to open it, it burst open and a figure stood there but it didn't stay standing for long it soon dropped to its knees as the steam cleared, it was haku and he had been crying

"Haku" I said surprised but he just grabbed my hand

"Just shut up and let me talk" he said in pain, and I helped him over to the bed where he sat still clinging to my hand and before I could speak he started

"I'm truly sorry Chihiro! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry that I made you angry, and I'm sorry I made you think I was lying but I swear to you I wasn't lying!" he yelled

"Haku I…I…"

"I have nothing left" shock rolled through me

"What do you mean u have nothing left what about Emma-Leah?"

"It was all a deal Chihiro I made a deal with her father 6 years ago and the price I had to pay was marrying his daughter, unless you came back then the deal would be broken"

"What was the deal haku?"

"that I could see my river and have a magic mirror to see you through, the first two years that you were gone I was worried sick about you, I wanted to go to the human world but I couldn't so I made a deal with him and he gave me a mirror to watch over you with, but it's at my river and I'm never allowed to go back there again" I couldn't believe my ears

"You won't need the mirror anymore haku"

"What do you mean? You're leaving me and I won't be able to see you" he was so stupid it made me forgive him so fast but I didn't say anything I just kissed him and immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer but I pulled away

"I'm not leaving haku… I never was I just… I just got angry and upset, besides I made a promise to the man I love that I wouldn't leave no matter what he told me" he smiled and pulled me into his lips and I didn hesitate to lock my arms around his neck as we kissed but then there was a scream and we pulled away and turned to the door,

"what is that?" I asked haku as his eyes turned gray and emotionless

"Stay behind me!" he protested, his voice was harsh and angry as more of the greenish purple sludge rolled by the door 5 more minutes passed and the sludge was still coming but them a figure came into the door…it was a ghost as it said in a sweet voice

"Is Chihiro here?"

(A/N: well then! Everything is fine with Chihiro and Haku… but what's with the ghost asking to see Chihiro! What's gonna happen… well you're just going to have to wait till next chapter :D )


End file.
